She Said Yes
by I just want to be a Malfoy
Summary: She finally said yes. How? Why? My first Marauder Era fic, it might be complete crap but I liked the idea.


"Hey Evans!" Lily groaned. She knew exactly what was going on, and she was tired of it. The same thing had happened every day since third year, Potter would yell for her, she would make some insult at him, and then he would ask her out. It was an exhausting routine.

She turned to Anna, her best friend since second year, they rolled their eyes and looked over to where Potter was now jogging over to their spot under the tree. Not far behind him was Sirius Black, walking, a slight smirk could be seen on his face.

He finally arrived right in front of her, a smile on his face. She slowly stood in a pathetic attempt to rise to his height, a feat that had been impossible since they were 13.

"Oh look, its Potter. To what do I owe this immense pleasure that arrives to me every day?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Well, I would tell you, if you went on a date with me." He smiled at her again, this time it took her off guard. His smile seemed _genuine_, and that wasn't something she was used to.

Suddenly she got a rush of flashbacks, they were all of him asking her out. They hit her in a rush, and she realized something, he had given her the same smile each time.

His smile, when genuine, was quite amazing. She would admit that he isn't bad looking, and realizing this smile she realized he wasn't just _not bad looking_, he was handsome.

She looked back at Anna, then back at James, then at Black who had just arrived.

"Yes?" she said, it coming out more like a question than an answer.

_Whoa! What was that Lily! _ She mentally berated herself, she had just said yes, to James Potter. The boy she had been rejecting for four years.

"Wait, what?" He asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I said yes, you dolt." She said, a nervous laugh escaping her.

The four teenagers looked at each other for a moment, and then a brilliant grin formed on James Potter's face.

"I will meet you at seven, the portrait hole, tomorrow night." He said, his excitement thinly covered. He turned sharply on his heel and almost skipped to the castle. Yes, you heard right, James Potter almost _skipped._

"I can't believe she said yes!" James said to Sirius as soon as they entered the dorm. He dropped down on his bed and Sirius went to sit next to Remus and Peter on Remus' bed.

"Wait? Who said yes?" Remus asked, obviously confused. He almost laughed he was so happy. He had been waiting years for Lily to say yes. She finally did and he felt as if he would burst.

"Evans." Sirius answered, realizing James wasn't going to say anything.

"No way!" Remus shouted Sirius only nodded.

"She said yes Remy-boy. Oh god she said yes!" James finally said, finally having his happiness under control.

"So are you going to do what you planned?" Peter asked, the idiot, he had had this date planned for three years already. Of course he was going through with it.

James sat up and looked at him; after Peter had done enough squirming he let my smile come back and jumped to my feet.

"Well, I'm off to the kitchen to see what the elves can get for me tomorrow." James was at the door when he realized they were all still behind me, "Paddy, come on."

Sirius jumped up like the ever faithful dog he is and followed him, helping him plan my date along the way.

His date with Lily Evans.

-  
>"Why did you say yes to him, Lily?" Anna was asking her, her shock was written on her face.<p>

"I – I don't know." she stuttered, she never stutters! "He just smiled at me and there was this rush and I said yes. I don't even know what happened, it just felt – right." she finished, hoping it explained.

She just looked at her for a second, and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked,

"You're coming too," she said, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Why?"

"Lily, you have a date tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday. We need to get things ready!"

Things clicked into place then, Lily had a date, with James Potter.

She walked in a daze to her dorm, and once there she plopped onto her bed while Anna went straight to her closet.

"What are you doing over there? You should be helping me." Her muffled voice came from the closet,

"Anna." Lily said in a scared voice, everything had finally hit her. She came out of the closet immediately and rushed to her side, having seen what Lily was trying very hard to keep hidden.

"Hun, are you okay?" she asked, her worry thick in her voice.

"I said yes. To James Potter. I am going on a date, with James Potter." Lily said in a monotone.

"Yes, and I have been waiting for this for two years, so come on let's get you an outfit picked out. I was thinking that one Muggle shirt you have…" she went on for a while.

Lily was happy she was going on this date. She was looking forward to it.

The next day was uneventful except for one thing, the news that Lily Evans had finally said yes to James Potter had somehow gotten around.

No one could understand the change; they all knew Lily as the girl who had always said no to him. The one who hated him more than anything.

The hours went by, lunch, one, two, three, four, five, six, and finally, seven.

As agreed they met by the portrait hole, James had his bag, which Lily thought was odd.

"Follow me." He said quietly, and he walked out.

She followed him down the lawn and eventually to the dock on the lake. They slowly walked to the end, taking in their surroundings. When they reached the end he pulled a blanket out of his bag and laid it down, he waved his arms, motioning her to sit.

She did and he followed, he pulled various dessert foods from his bag.

They still hadn't said a word, but it felt right so far.

Eventually James broke the silence.

"So what made you say yes this time?" he asked, smiling slightly at her.

"I remembered the more – memorable times you asked, and the way you smiled. I had never noticed it before. You have a nice smile, James."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times and then said,

"You called me James." He said stupidly.

"Well, I thought it was only appropriate," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Lily, can you look at me?" he asked suddenly, and as she glanced up she saw something she couldn't place.

"There's something I have wanted to do for a long time" he said, inching closer to her.

She knew what was coming,

"And what is that?" she asked, laughing inward at herself for the stupid question.

"Kiss you." He said simply.

And he did, he kissed her, and she kissed him back.

Behind a tree not far behind the dock, Anna and Sirius exchanged a high-five and then jogged back to the castle. A feeling of success in the air.

**So this is horrible, I know. This is the first time I tried a marauder era thing. **

**Tell me how I can get better at it by leaving a review? **

**You dont have to but it would be nice.**

**4/24 - Well, I fixed it so it doesn't switch points of view. I reread it and realized the mistake. **


End file.
